


The De-Balling of Gamzee

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, De-balling, Gen, Music, One-Sided Relationship, Sans is Mnetioned, gamzee does NOT use his rock hard cock to protect his uke tavros, rather.... he will never use his rock hard cock for anything ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: Tavros has had enough of Gamzee's attempts at flirting. Meanwhile, Vriska is ableist.





	The De-Balling of Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> sure

"cOmE gEt ThEsE nUtS" said Gamzee gaycelly. 

"fUCK YOU" said tavros as he lunged forward with the rocket launcher engine attached to his wheelchair and charged towards Gamzee with his twink lance at mach speed. The lance connected with Gamzees stupid little shrunken dickbaby balls, spearing through them and de-balling him forever. He cried in incel and clutched his nonexistent oumas. 

"tITS" said tavros and did the fortnite dance over gamzees shivering corpse. he was wearing a shirt that said I Heart Shlav in wingdings. 

toby fox was there. "I absolutely adore twinks" he said as he joined in the dance by doing the Caramelldansen in his 'I Hate Gamtav' t-shirt and gave Travis a medal and then went off to design another twink. Megalovania was playing.

vriska screamed in terfenese. "how dare you be disabelded' she said and stabbed him like in that one mexican soap opera. tavros was unaffected as his skin is made out of pure darling grey porcelain and the strength of hardened saltwater taffy, the delicious bastard. 

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said vriska 

"die " said tavros as he began to spin rapidly in circles over and over like in that one episode of spongebob. he was too powerful, he was going too fucking fast.

'what the fuckc slow down CALM DOWN SLOW DOWN" but tavros did not listen. he was beyond hearing, he had broken the sound barrier and suddenly launched up 4000 feet into the air in half an A-press second. suddenly there was the cartoon whistling sound effect as a tavros-shaped shadow began to descend over vriska, but her stupid tsumugi glasses were blocking her view. tavors landed on her with the epxlosion of a thousand suns and the entire land of homstuck was destroyed forever.


End file.
